


Avoid the Noid

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Light Swearing, Morally Drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Peter and Mohinder make up by playing a drinking game.





	Avoid the Noid

Title: Avoid the Noid  
Author: flying_monkees  
Pairing: Peter/Mohinder/Sylar  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Morally Drunk, light swearing  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Peter and Mohinder make up by playing a drinking game.   
Table/Prompt: Food/Pizza  
A/N:  This is another Drinking Games story.  The title comes from a bunch of Domino's Pizza commercials in the late '80's, they were funny and you can see one [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eh5-pc2U3sE).  Thanks to the wonderful [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[ **flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/)  for the beta and the support!  Written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/).  


  


“So you’re not mad at me?”Peter asked Mohinder, taking a drink from his beer bottle.

 

“No Peter, it was a good joke.And you’re right, hair will grow back.”Mohinder grinned at the other man, taking a long swallow of his drink.

 

“Good!So we-we’re golden, right?”Peter swayed lightly as he reached forward, patting Mohinder on the shoulder.

 

“Right as rain!”Mohinder pushed Peter back, giggling as the smaller man fell backwards, laying sprawled on the floor.

 

“You owe me a dare.”Peter said, trying to sit up.

 

“Huh?How does that work?”Mohinder frowned at Peter.“I don’t remember that rule, you should owe me.”

 

Peter giggled from the floor, lifting his head to look at Mohinder.“Well, the last time we played you lost.”

 

“Yeah, that’s why you should owe me.”Mohinder hiccuped.“Besides, I don’t wanna do a dare.They’re too dangerous.”

 

“Fine, a prank then.Who should we…Oh!”Peter giggled.“I have the perfect thing.”He leaned forward, nearly falling into Mohinder’s lap, trying to whisper into his ear.Mohinder slowly grinned, then started to laugh.

 

*

 

Peter and Mohinder sat back on Peter’s bed, trying to focus on the TV when there was a knock on thefront door.Giggling, they peeked out through the bedroom door, waiting for someone to answer.Sylar came out of his bedroom, grumbling.

 

“It would be nice if someone would answer the door, but nooooo, they disappear and…”He jerked the door open.He gaped at the sight in front of him, turning around and yelling.

 

“Damn it you two!What the fuck are we going to do with 20 pizzas?!”


End file.
